criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Journey/Transcript
Main Article: The Final Journey Jones: Hi, ! Isn't it the perfect day to have lunch on grass? Jones: Oh, sorry my cellphone is ringing! I'll just answer it quickly and then we can eat! Jones: Chief King, hello! Yes, <Rank> is with me. King: A woman has found the body of her nephew in the attic? Yes, we're going there straight away, sir! Jones: Well, , we'll have to enjoy the fresh air another day. Let's go to Mrs Taylor's house! Chapter One Investigate Dusty Attic (After Investigating) Jones: So this is Daniel Taylor. I'm confused: the body looks completely unharmed, and he was clearly a fit young man... What could have killed him? Jones: And look at the way he was positioned. Like he was reaching for his phone... Jones: Well, Daniel's body can go straight to the lab. As for the phone, I trust by now there's no pin code that can resist your skills? Jones: There's also seems to be Daniel's backpack. It looks pretty full. Was he planning on leaving? Let's have a look at it, ! Autopsy The Victim's Body Nathan: Well, , this is the first time it happens but... I found nothing. Your victim's dead, it's a given, but WHAT killed him, on the other hand... Nathan: All I can say with absolute certainty is that it wasn't a natural death. Daniel was in perfect health, and while the symptoms are consistent with choking, there was nothing blocking his airways. Nathan: I can't find anything that would explain how or why this happened. It's like... it's like your victim just dropped dead! Jones: Well, I don't believe in magic, so there MUST be a murder weapon out there. But how will we ever find it if we don't know what to look for?! Nathan: Don't worry, , I haven't said my last word yet! I'll get back to you as soon as I find something more concrete! Examine Phone Jones: As I thought, you managed to unlock the victim's phone in no time, ! Jones: Let's send it to Alex and get a full review of everything Daniel did on that phone before dying. Analyze Phone. '' Alex: Y'know, Jones, next time you find a victim's phone you could try taking a look at it yourself. My talents are wasted on such trifles! Jones: You should deem yourself lucky we're finding you stuff to do! Alex: Cheer up, Mr Grumpy! Daniel tried to call a certain Lily ten times yesterday, but she never picked up the phone. Jones: Interesting! , let's go talk to Lily and see what kept her from answering her boyfriend's dying call. ''Talk to Lily Robinson Jones: Miss Robinson? I know learning the death of your boyfriend must be tough, but we really need you to talk to us, please. Lily: I just... don't know what to say... Jones: We saw that Dan tried to call you ten times last night. Why didn't you answer? Lily: I... I was busy studying for finals. I'd put my cellphone in Silence mode. If I had... if I had known... Oh God! Jones: Had you and Daniel been dating for a long time, Lily? Lily: We've been in love since kids. We were... we were true soulmates, he and I. Lily: I'd always thought we'd grow old together and now... there's nothing left! Examine Backpack Jones: Wait a second. The ticket you found in Daniel's backpack is a one-way ticket to Australia! Jones: Was Daniel planning on leaving Grimsborough forever? Jones: We should go talk to his aunt about this. He's her nephew after all, and she's the one who found the body. Talk to Victoria Taylor Victoria: I thought my heart would fail me when I found out my nephew's body. I've been feeling faint ever since. Victoria: You see, Captain, Daniel had been living with me since his mother died ten years ago. Jones: 25 a bit old to be living in an attic. Was Daniel unemployed? Victoria: Well, lately, he was working in the tea parlor, if you can call it a job. He never worked in the same place for long, anyway. Like his mother, may she rest in peace. Victoria: Daniel always said he wanted to see the world, to "escape". Escape his duties, more like! My health is troubling me; all I asked was that he be there in case of trouble. Victoria: But he could never be bothered! He said his "job" is taking up his time. Ha! As if waiting tables at the tea parlor could ever last till 10pm, like last night! (After talking to Victoria) Jones: Well, , I can't really blame Daniel for wanting to escape his aunt's house! Living with her can't have been easy everyday! Jones: At least we know Daniel worked at the tea parlor, and apparently he was there right before he died. Jones: What do you say we go have a look at it, ? Investigate Tea Room (After Investigating) Jones: Why is this photo torn into pieces? Jones: I can't believe ANYONE in this town would still think tearing stuff up would deter you, ! But you'll show them, won't you? Examine Torn Photo Jones: Hey, that's our victim in the photo! Employee of the Month, uh? His boss sure seems like him! Jones: There's something written on it, or at least there used to be. Maybe a little powder would do the trick, what do you think? Eaxamine Photo Jones: The message on that picture you found reads "To the best employee I ever had, love, Gertrude." Jones: Well, Daniel seems sure seems to have been popular with the ladies! Jones: With Mrs Piccadilly in particular... look at the way she is looking at him in the picture: like she's starved and Daniel's a cupcake! Jones: We'd better talk to her, , to shed some light on her relationship with Daniel. Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly Gertrude: I cannot believe the sweet boy is dead! Who would wish harm on such a nice, handsome boy?! Jones: We're sorry for your loss. So Daniel Taylor worked for you, Mrs Piccadilly? Gertrude: Of course he did. Daniel was the sweetest, the best employee I have ever hired! Always polite, willing to help. Our customers loved him! Jones: You did not seem to be an exception. Was your relationship strictly professional? Gertrude: How dare you! No doubt he was handsome, but my affection for him was purely dependent on the quality of his job. Gertrude: And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm understaffed and there is a lot of work to be done! A few hours later... Jones: I still can't figure this out, . We know our victim had a loving girlfriend, a nice job... Jones: We also know he wants to travel, possibly spend his life on the road... Jones: ... but we still don't know what killed him! And until we find the m- Nathan: , I've got great news! It took me more time than I expected, but... Nathan: I know who your killer is! Jones: WHAT?! Chapter Two Nathan: Yes! The person who killed Daniel is... a gardener! Jones: ... Nathan: Hey, you're the one who jumped to conclusions! Nathan: Anyway. Here's how I know it: right after you left, I found toxins inside the victim's body. And they're definetely from a vegetal, even though I'm not quite sure which one yet! Jones: Well, , what better place to look for somebody who's good with botany than the local greenhouse? Jones: And while we're at it, I'd like to have another chat with Mrs Piccadilly. I keep wondering about that picture we found. If she loved Daniel so much... why did she tear it up? ''Talk to Gertrude Piccadilly. '' Gertrude: You want to know who tore Daniel's picture up, ? Alright, I will tell you. But I trust you will keep this discussion private? I've got a reputation to uphold, after all. Gertrude: I did have... feelings... for Daniel. I know, I know, this was wildly inappropriate for me, but the boy was such a cream, such a charmer! Gertrude: However, he made it clear he did not reciprocate those feelings. Oh, he promised me this wouldn't change a thing, he would still work for me! Gertrude: A pack of lies, of course! Two days later, I learned Daniel was planning a trip to Australia! I was furious and I tore the picture up, but that's all I did! Gertrude: And now, with him gone, I'm completely understaffed. I haven't even cleaned up his table yet! Jones: Daniel's table? What do you mean? Gertrude: Daniel had tea with someone after his shift, yesterday. I didn't see who it was, the place was crowded, but they were sitting over there. Jones: Mrs Piccadilly, do NOT touch anything on that table! , let's go inspect it straight away! ''Investigate Tea Table. '' Jones: Alright, , let's take a look at that teacup and see who had tea with Daniel before his death! ''Examine Teacup. '' Jones: Fingerprints! Perfect! Let's send them to the lab and see which one of our suspects touched that cup! ''Analyze Fingerprints. '' Alex: The fingerprints you found on the tea-cup are a match with a certain Molly Robinson! Jones: Robertson? Is she related to Lily Robinson? Alex: Let me see... Yes, she's Lily's grandmother. And they both live in the same house. Jones: Interesting! , let's go have a with Mrs Robinson, and see why she had tea with our victim yesterday. ''Talk to Molly Robinson. '' Molly: I'm delighted to meet you, , but I'm in kind of a rush. I must get my poochikin to her beauty appointment. Molly: Isn't she a beauty? I'm sure she'll win the Dog Pageant! Oh, yes you will, you lovely girl! Molly: You look surprised. Don't you know about the dog pageant. It's the biggest event in the District! It's only in a few weeks, so I've got to keep my poochikin at her best! Jones: Oh. I guess we'll have to go and see that, ! Jones: Anyway. We were wondering why you had gone to the tea parlour to see Daniel Taylor yesterday. Molly: Well, he is... he WAS dating my grand-daughter, you know. Lily has been living with me since she was a child, we're very close. Molly: So, I try... tried to make Daniel feel like he's part of our little family. He was such a nice boy, so in love with Lily, and quite a hoot too! ''Investigate Greenhouse. '' Jones: Y'know, , I used to love playing in greenhouses when I was a kid. Don't they make you want to pretend you're lost in the jungle? Jones: So! Those flowers are still fresh, they must have been cut very recently... and for no reason I can see. Maybe the plant Nathan's looking for is among them! Jones: And if you don't mind, I think we should also have a chat with Charles Parker. He's the botanist who owns this greenhouse, he may have some valuable info for us. ''Examine Pile of Flowers. '' Jones: This flower doesn't look like anything like the rest. Why would anything cut it, it's beautiful! Jones: You're right, , this is definetely fishy. Let's send it to Nathan straight away. ''Analyze Flower. '' Nathan: , you've impressed me yet again! The flower you found in the greenhouse is the one that was used to poison Daniel! Nathan: The "Ultimum Viaticum" or "Last Journey" is a beautiful but deadly, flower, most commonly found in South America. Nathan: If ingested, the toxins in the pollens provoke hallucinations, headaches, blurred speech and if the victim cannot seek help in time, it constricts the lungs so the victim dies of Asphyxiation. Nathan: There is no doubt about it: this beautiful flower is your murder weapon! Nathan: That's not all. Just by examining it, I got pollen all over my hands. It's both highly volatile and extremely hard to get rid of. Nathan: Whoever used this to kill Daniel can't have escaped getting stained. You're looking for someone with pollen on their clothes! (After talking to Nathan) Jones: You're right as always, . If the killer collected their deadly flower from the greenhouse, they might have left other clues there! Jones: Let's go have another look at the greenhouse straight away! ''Talk to Charles Parker. '' Charles: Welcome, ! It's always nice to meet people interested in Nature. Have you come to see my new carnivorous plants, perhaps? Jones: Actually, we've come here on business. The murder we're investigating has ties to botany. Charles: Oh, how interesting! I mean... how tragic for your victim, obviously. But I'd be interested in knowing more about the death. Jones: That is confidential information, Mr Parker. Did you know Daniel Taylor? Charles: You mean Daniel's dead?! I understand better why Lily looked so upset! I thought she was worried about the disease that's affecting our hydrangeas. Jones: Wait a second, are you telling us you know Lily Robinson? Charles: Lily has been our apprentice for two years, yes. She's exceptionally gifted, especially with exotic flowers. I'm hoping to hire her once she graduates from her botanist studies. ''Talk to Lily Robinson. '' Lily: , I didn't expect to see you here! Jones: And we didn't expect to see YOU here. We now know Daniel died from the effects of a vegetal poison, so we came to check out the greenhouse... we didn't know you were studying botany. Lily: But... this can't be! Daniel always asked me questions about which plants were poisonous, which were edible. I taught him everything I know! Lily: Daniel saw plants as a means of survival. He didn't quite understand the beauty of it all. The seeds may travel far and wide, but once they touch the ground, they grow roots and stay there forever. Jones: Growing roots is something important to you, am I right? But Daniel didn't share your point of view, did he? All HE wanted to do was leave this town. Lily: Daniel was... in search of himself. He thought he needed to travel for that. I think he was mistaken... but now I guess we'll never know. ''Investigate Greenhouse. '' Jones: Bingo! Doubtless the shoe print you found next to the place where the flower was hidden was left by the killer! Jones: We need to find out which type of shoe left that print. Let's have a look through our database and see if we get lucky! ''Examine Shoe Print. '' Jones: Our trusty shoe database never fails! So the shoe print left in the greenhouse matches... Alligators! Jones: Well, anyone wearing plastic shoes outside of the beach is suspicious in MY book! I don't care how comfy they are! Jones: Anyway. Now we know Daniel's killer wears Alligators. Let's keep our eyes peeled next time we talk to our suspects! Chapter Three Jones: , I don't get it. Why would anyone murder Daniel Taylor? His only "crime" seems to be wanting more than Grimsborough could offer! Jones: He was clearly ready to leave... but it seems he was doomed to die in this town. Jones: If you don't mind, I'd like to have another look at the attic we found him in. I can't help but feel we must have missed something there. Jones: And we should ask Charles Parker about his relationship with Daniel. Since Lily, was Daniel's girlfriend and worked for him, he must have seen Daniel from time to time, right? ''Talk to Charles Parker. '' Charles: I'm really at a loss, . What do I have to do with Daniel's timely demise? Jones: Daniel was killed by a very rare, very poisonous flower, a flower which happens to grow in your greenhouse, and you're wondering? Really? Charles: My greenhouse is open to anyone interested in plants, . Mrs Robinson, for example, comes here every week with her Orchids Fanatics group. She's got quite the green thumb. Charles: How can you even be sure Daniel was murdered? A lot of people were fooled by his good looks, Lily included, but he was a rascal. I wouldn't put it past him to have stolen that flower himself! Jones: You didn't much like him, did you, Mr Parker? Charles: He was a nuisance, and he almost cost me my most promising pupil. So no, I did not like him. But I did not kill him, either! (After talking to Charles) Jones: Well, Charles doesn't even hide his dislike of our victim! Oh, and did you notice? He's wearing Alligators! Jones: Let's have another look at his greenhouse, . I'm sure he's deliberately hiding stuff from us! ''Investigate Attic Corner. '' Jones: Even small, Alligators are still ugly! Either Daniel had freakishly tiny feet... or they don't belong to him! Jones: You're right, ; we should try and see what we can collect on them to find out who they belong to... Jones: And look at this note. It seems to be addressed to Daniel; let's patch it up! ''Examine Alligators. '' Jones: Only you could find DNA on shoes, ! Sometimes I wonder how any case could be solved when you weren't working with us... Jones: Let's send it to the lab straight away! ''Analyze DNA. '' Grace: I analyzed the DNA you collected from the Alligators you found in the attic, , and they belong to your victim's girlfriend! Jones: Lily?! Well, that explains the size, if not the poor taste in fashion. Jones: On the other hand, she IS studying botany. I guess that's sort of an excuse for wearing these, you're right... Jones: We'd better right this down, ! Category:Dialogues